But it was Godiva!
by Spicey the Great
Summary: AU; L/Mello. Yet another fight--about chocolate, of all things--finally pushes Matt to make Mello see a psychiatrist about his explosive temper, but the psychiatrist is even weirder than Mello is. Still, maybe just a few more appointments couldn't hurt.
1. Let's get mental help!

**Author's Note**: This is for my buddy OokamiKaze! :D Hope it makes your day better! No idea how long this is gonna end up being. At least a few chapters. And this first one will be a little short because it's like…an intro. XD

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own anything~

**Warnings**: Cursing for sure, because of Mello's nasty mouth. And a moderate amount of _gay_. :D

* * *

Mello was in a bad mood. A very, very bad mood. That wasn't exactly anything new, but the cause of it this time was.

The woman sitting next to him in the waiting room edged to the side of her seat farther from him when he moodily crossed his legs and continued glaring at the wall. Where the hell did Matt get the idea that he could lock him out of their apartment unless he swore to go here? He didn't have anger issues and he didn't need to see a psychiatrist, damn it! But of course Matt just slipped the address of the psychiatrist's office under the door and went back to playing those stupid games of his.

He didn't have anything else to do, so he grudgingly went to the office, feeling even more annoyed when he was told the cheeky bastard had already called to make an appointment for him. And now he had been waiting a good 45 minutes for an appointment he didn't even want. If one more person was called back before him, he was just about ready to go postal on this place.

"Mr. Keehl? You can go back now, sir."

About damn time! Mello uncrossed his legs, getting up and walking past the woman who had called him back.

"Dr. Lawliet will be with you in just one moment," she called into the room as Mello sat down, making him groan in annoyance.

"Stupid place," he muttered. "Why call me back if I have to wait more?"

"Because I was stepping out for a snack and I knew it would not take long." Mello jumped at the voice, jerking his head in the direction of the doorway. The man just laughed a little, putting a plate of cake on a small table and sitting down. "Oh, I didn't mean to surprise you. I'm Dr. Lawliet. Call me L."

Mello had to hold himself back from gaping. This weirdo was a psychiatrist? He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks! "I'm Mello. And I don't like using nicknames."

"It isn't a nickname. It's my full first name. Now, I believe you made this appointment because of your anger issues?" Jeez, this guy didn't waste any time. L ate a bite of the cake, looking at Mello expectantly.

"That's a weird name. And I don't _have _any. My friend thinks I do and made me come here."

"I suppose. Yours isn't very normal, either. Why does your friend think you have anger issues, then? And how did he make you come here?"

"Better than a letter. He thinks I overreact to everything. He's the one overreacting, that son of a bitch locked me out of our apartment!"

L raised an eyebrow. "It isn't a contest of whose name is better. And you _do _seem angry, but I suppose that's normal if he locked you out. What prompted him to do that?"

"Well I would win." Mello sulked a little, crossing his arms. "All I did was hit him a little. It hardly even hurt. He ate the last of my chocolate."

"Physically assaulting someone is always serious. Especially over chocolate." Ignoring Mello's mumble of 'but it was Godiva,' he continued. "You wouldn't want to hurt your friendship over something like that, would you?"

"Well no. But he shouldn't have touched my chocolate."

"Then tell him that. I highly doubt hitting him was necessary. At any rate, what I want to do today is just get to know you. We won't solve any long-term problems in just one day. I'd like you to keep coming back. I'm sure your friend would appreciate it."

"Fine, if it'll keep him off my back for a while. What do you even need to know?"

"Well so far all I know is your name is Mello, you like chocolate and you have a temper. So tell me more. Whatever you think is important."

"Nothing else is important," he insisted stubbornly. "That's all you need to know."

L just responded with a small laugh. "Alright, that's fine. Maybe we'll get to know each other more while you keep coming to your appointments. You can leave now if you'd like. Try to be nice to your friend so he'll let you back into the apartment, hm? Oh, and don't worry about the bill. Your friend is taking care of it."

"Yeah, yeah. And he better be." Mello didn't waste any time walking out and getting home, finding the door still locked. "Matt! I'm back!"

Matt yawned, walking over to the door. "Did you go to your appointment? You're sleeping outside if you didn't, dude."

Mello rolled his eyes. "I did, and I could find somewhere to stay if I wanted to."

"Well what was the psychiatrist like, if you went?"

"His name was L and he looked like he belonged in a mental ward, now let me in." He walked in the door as soon as Matt opened it, sitting on the couch. Matt sat with him, grinning.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Sorry I locked you out, Mell." Mello rolled his eyes at the nickname, feeling a little guilty at the purple bruise that was starting to show on his friend's cheek.

"I know. I guess we're even for now."

"Let's try to keep it that way." Matt picked up his controller and resumed playing as Mello nodded, sighing a little. Maybe a little more help with his temper wouldn't be so bad.


	2. That isn't how the stress ball is used

The next day Mello had called to schedule another appointment with L, who Matt had officially nicknamed 'the zombie psychiatrist.' He had been trying to watch his temper a little since the first appointment, but he still found himself in plenty of arguments with his friend. And of course the guy was too dense to back down before it got too elevated. Still, there hadn't been any more punches thrown, and Mello thought he was doing pretty well.

Every now and then in the few days between his next appointment, Mello found himself thinking about the psychiatrist. He kind of regretted not sharing some information and finding out a little more about the man, just because he had been in a bad mood. He was mostly interested in how such a weird guy ended up with a job like that. How did he not scare all his patients off, anyway? Either way, he made up his mind to cooperate a little more the next time he was there.

"What the hell did you just say?!"

L raised an eyebrow at the blond. "I said that any time you feel angry, I want you to take a firm hold of the stress ball and squeeze it until you're satisfied."

"I know what you said! Just don't make it sound so creepy, weirdo!"

"I don't see how it sounded creepy at all. I believe now might be a good time to try it out, with the way your temper is flaring." Growling under his breath, Mello clenched the foam ball in his fist.

"Nasty pervert."

"Rest assured that if I was a pervert, I would've thought of a much more creative way of telling you what you should squeeze." L blinked blankly when the ball bounced off of his forehead. "That isn't how the stress ball is used."

"Yeah, well I like using it that way better."

"Hm. If it helps." Mello threw it one more time for good measure, satisfied at L's look of dismay when it bounced into the cake on his plate. "A perfectly good piece of strawberry shortcake…well then, are you ready to tell me any more about yourself?"

"I guess so. Do you wanna know about my parents or something?"

"If that's what you'd like to tell me about. What do they do for a living?"

"My dad's a building contractor. Mom doesn't do anything, she just stays at home."

"A stay at home mother, then? That's actually a pretty hard job, you know."

"I guess. Now it's your turn."

"Hm?"

"You have to tell me about your parents now."

"Do I, now? Well, I'm afraid there isn't a whole lot to tell. My mother died when I was born, and I don't know very much about my father. My grandfather raised me."

Mello blinked. "By himself?"

"Yes."

When it didn't seem like L was about to offer any more explanation, Mello spoke up again. "Did your mom die because of complications during labor?" L gave a nod. "Um…my mom had a problem with her epidural when I was being born. She's been in a wheelchair ever since."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

Mello shrugged. He hadn't actually planned on sharing this much, but he also hadn't expected to have something in common with the man. "She was never bitter. Just happy that nothing else went wrong. It was hard for her to lose a lot of her independence, though."

"She sounds like she has a strong will. I think you may have gotten that from her." Although he could tell it was an offhand way of calling him stubborn, Mello felt proud of being compared to his mother. He had always looked up to her, even while the other little boys he knew were all idolizing their fathers. He briefly wondered which parent L got his all-around weirdness from. "Go on, Mello. You don't have to stop talking. I can see you have more to say. Why don't you tell me about your friends?"

"Okay. Well the friend that made me start coming here is Matt. We live together. But I guess you knew that since I told you he locked me out of our apartment."

"I see. And no more unfortunate incidents have happened since our last visit?"

"Nope. Well no more hitting, at least. Anyway, I've known Matt since I was 11. He's my best friend."

"That's very good, I'm glad you're working on your temper. And it's nice that you have a close friend. Anyone else?"

Mello hadn't exactly thought about how few friends he had before. "Uh…well there's Light. He's more Matt's friend than mine, but we're kinda close. We've only known him for about two years. And he's a few years older than us."

"And you're 20 now, correct?"

"Yup."

"You should try making a few new friends sometime. My secretary is only three years older than you, so he wouldn't be a bad candidate. That will be one of your…assignments, if you will. I'd like to give you one or two after every appointment. For this time, I want you to speak to my secretary on your way out. Introduce yourself. And other than that, I just want you to continue trying to control your temper, and use the stress ball to help. After you wash the cake off of it, of course."

Mello had already begun to frown at his so-called assignment, but couldn't help laughing a little at L's last comment. "Fine, I'll talk to him. And I guess I'll take this thing." He plucked the stress ball out of the cake, wiping it off with L's napkin. "I'll see you in another three days, I guess?"

"Yes, it would be best to keep our appointments on the same schedule. Tell the secretary that, if you wouldn't mind."

"Alright." Mello nodded, walking out of the room and over to the desk in the waiting room. He had been so annoyed the first time he came here that he didn't really pay attention to anything in the rather large room. Gray eyes peered up at him, and he immediately decided he was at the wrong place. "Uh, I need to see the secretary. I'm supposed to schedule my next appointment."

"That would be me. I'll need your name. What day and time should I write you in for?"

"Wait, you're the secretary?"

"Is there something strange about that?"

"You're…little."

"Really now. I never would have noticed if you didn't point it out. Yes, I'm small, and yes, I'm the secretary. My name is Near."

Mello coughed awkwardly, feeling a little less than eloquent. "Sorry. My name is Mello Keehl. Put me down for Wednesday at 3:00."

Near entered the appointment into the computer, reaching up to twirl some of his hair between his fingers. "I get it very often. No harm done."

Trying to think of something polite to say, Mello held his hand out. "Uh, well it's nice to meet you." Near shook his hand with a small smile.

"You too."

Mello was about to speak again when the office's phone rang. He mouthed a 'see you on Wednesday' as Near answered it and waved, walking out. As long as all his little 'assignments' were this easy, he didn't have anything to worry about.


	3. Stalkers with good fashion sense

Mello spent the next day extremely abusing the stress ball. By dinner time it already had the faint imprints of his fingers where he gripped it. He had to admit it was helping a little. Even though Matt never could seem to figure out what he was doing to get the blond riled up, he could at least recognize when it was happening, and hopefully try to appease him a little.

"Hey Mell, do you wanna go out somewhere for dinner? Light offered to take us."

"Why did he do that? I guess, I'm pretty hungry."

"I dunno," Matt said with a shrug. "It's what friends do."

"And stalkers."

"Well he's a nice stalker, if he is one. Come on, you know he's a good guy. What should we get? Seafood? Steak?"

"Seafood. But I want a place with a good dessert menu. I need some chocolate."

"Light knows good places. I'll just ask him, 'kay?"

Mello rolled his eyes a bit. "Alright, Matt. I know you think he's so _cultured_."

"Don't get so touchy." Matt grinned. "You're still my favorite." After getting a somewhat satisfied look from the blond, Matt called Light for a little of his restaurant expertise. In the end, Light convinced them to just follow his directions while they drove and meet him at a restaurant they hadn't heard of before. After assuring them there was chocolate for dessert, of course.

When Mello got out of the car, he looked up at the restaurant. Aside from having an impossible to pronounce name, it was definitely out of their price range, even with Light paying. Not to mention out of their league. He couldn't even imagine how awkward he would be in there, let alone Matt.

"Well this is nice…but it looks like one of those places you need to dress up for."

"Oh, it is," Light said with a shrug as he stepped out of his car. "That's why I brought you two something to wear. God knows neither of you have any nice suits lying around." He handed them both a couple of dark suits that looked pretty close to the one he had on before continuing. "They should fit. Change in the back seat of your car or something. Go on."

Glaring a little at Light's bossiness, Mello got back in the car and closed the door to change. When he put the suit on, he wasn't sure if he was relieved that it really did fit, or concerned that the man apparently knew both of their measurements. He knew that guy was creepy.

Meanwhile, Matt was still trying to get the buttons in the right holes of his suit's jacket, wondering why he couldn't have had a nice striped tie. Eventually Mello got tired of waiting and pulled the redhead out of the car, not able to help frowning a little when he saw that Matt's suit was decidedly much nicer than his own. And that every other button on the jacket was in the wrong place.

Light laughed (that little charming laugh that Mello couldn't help disliking) and fixed the buttons, earning him a thankful grin from Matt. Eventually they managed to get seated and order their food, which was brought to them fairly quickly. Mello watched his friend all but shovel food into his mouth, shaking his head.

"Thanks for taking us here, Light. But I hope you realize Matt will ruin that suit before dinner's over."

"I don't doubt it. It's no big deal, he can keep it."

"You're weird."

"If you say so. So, I heard you're going to a psychiatrist."

"For his temper," Matt supplied in a moment between bites.

"So what if I am?"

"No need to get defensive. I was just wondering when you find the time to go."

Mello gave him a wary look. "Why does that matter? Monday and Wednesday afternoons, so far."

"You don't have to look at me like I have some kind of evil plan every time I try to make a little conversation." Although Mello was pretty sure that an evil plan was _exactly _what Light had, he dropped the subject in favor of finishing his food.

Matt and Mello were both thankful for the meal, honestly being the first great food they had eaten in a while, although the redhead was much more openly grateful. That just wasn't Mello's way of doing things. After saying their goodbyes and going back home, the two didn't waste any time getting out of the suits and into their own comfortable clothes.

"See, he isn't a stalker. Just a nice guy. You oughta know that by now."

"Get a clue, Matt. He wanted to know when I wouldn't be at the apartment. And put that suit on a hanger, you're keeping it."

Pouting a little, Matt did as he was told. "What's the worst he could do, take advantage of me while you're gone?"

"That, or any number of creepy things. Not like you'd put up much of a struggle." The blond yawned, washing his face and running a brush through his hair. Matt just grinned at him.

"You're right. I wouldn't." And with that, Matt went to bed, leaving Mello with a frown and very concerned thoughts about what would be happening in the apartment when he went to his next appointment.


	4. Colds are serious business

For the record, Mello did _not _appreciate being pushed against walls. He did, however, appreciate that L seemed to know what he was doing. Gasping lightly when teeth nipped his neck a little too hard, Mello threaded his fingers through the man's mess of black hair and pulled him back. Apologetically running his thumb over the mark he had left on the blond's neck, L immediately switched gears.

"The bedroom is down the hall," he explained before all but dragging the blond there. Of course Mello wasn't exactly resisting as he looked around to take in how nice the house was. Grinning at how much of a hurry L seemed to be in, Mello sauntered over to the bed and sat down, making a show of taking his time. The psychiatrist losing his cool like this over him was doing wonders for his ego, even if he was pretty much in the same state himself. The man gave him a curious look, perching himself on the bed and tugging Mello's shirt over his head.

"You've done this before," the blond practically purred, pulling L closer.

"As have you, apparently."

Mello had the distinct urge to answer 'Of course I have, _look _at me,' but he didn't quite feel the need to talk any more when L started helping him out of his pants and visibly suppressed an urge to comment on his lack of boxers. He had to bite back a noise when L ran his fingers across him -- he'd never met someone with such freakishly cold hands before. Still, even with that, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so hard. He grabbed L's hair and tugged, wanting him to hurry up and _do _something.

Giving the blond a frown that told him to be patient, L crouched down further and tentatively flicked his tongue out. Mello gasped at the contact, keeping his grip on the man's hair and arching up a little.

"I think you've done _this _before, too," he commented with a lazy grin. L made a bit of an indignant sound and said something that Mello wasn't quite paying attention to before abruptly putting his mouth around him and sucking.

Mello let his head fall back on the pillows with a moan, chewing on his lip and urging the man further down with another tug on his hair. "Wasn't an insult," he managed to say as he closed his eyes. L just made a thoughtful noise before moving further down and sliding a dry finger into the blond.

Mello gave a shuddering gasp as his eyes shot open and he looked around the room. His own room.

"…Great. That dream again." He crossed his arms sulkily, hoping he hadn't made any noises loud enough for Matt to hear in the other room.

Two weeks. It had only been two more _damn _weeks, and he was having wet dreams about the guy. What the hell was he, a nympho?

Okay, forget it. He had an appointment today and he needed to act normal. After a quick (cold, of course) shower, Mello got himself ready to leave. He glanced into Matt's room and rolled his eyes at seeing the redhead still asleep. "Lazy bum. At least he didn't hear anything." Mello hurriedly ate a bowl of Coco Puffs before going to his appointment with L.

He gave a wave to Near as he walked in, who returned it with a bit of a smile.

"He's already waiting for you, Mello. You can go on back."

"Alright, thanks." He didn't waste any time in heading down the hall and into the room he always met with the psychiatrist in. All he had to do was act normal, and everything would be alright.

...And of course L just had to be licking the remnants of some dessert off of a fork and looking like he was thoroughly enjoying it. Mello did the only thing he could do, after the dream this morning: stare.

"Oh, I see you're here. I was worried you were skipping."

"I just...slept in," Mello replied with a shrug, sitting down and picking at his pants leg a little.

"That's unlike you. Starting to take after Matt?" L laughed a little, setting his fork down and blinking before sneezing almost violently.

Mello flinched back, because oh God, germs! "Are you getting sick, L?"

"I'm sure it's only a cold. I wouldn't worry about it." But he did look a little paler than usual, and Mello _was _worried about it.

"Well I think you should go home and rest."

"There's no need. Now, let's get on with your appointment."

"No," Mello said stubbornly, crossing his arms and standing up. "I know I'm your last appointment for today, so get out there and get in your car."

L raised an eyebrow, standing up as well. "If you insist. I don't see why you're so adamant about it."

"Because I don't want you here when you're sick." Mello followed L when the man walked to his car, getting in the passenger seat.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Coming with you to make sure you rest."

Finally, L gave up and drove home, Mello looking smug in the seat next to him.

"If you're going to act like that, you should take care of me yourself."

"Maybe I will." Yes, that did sound like a good idea. Mello followed L into the house when they arrived, looking around enviously. "Nice place."

"Thank you. So, how do you plan on caring for an individual as sick as myself?" L asked with a bit of a grin. Plenty of things flashed through Mello's mind, and none of them were quite appropriate to say out loud in this situation.

"I'm making you soup. Don't be a smartass with me." With that, he went and rummaged through the kitchen. It took a while, but he eventually found a can of chicken noodle soup amongst the cake mix and icing cans piled in the cabinets. Was this man _made _of sugar?

"Oh, you really found some?" Mello jumped at the man's voice, giving him an irritable look.

"Don't sneak up on me! Yeah, I found some. It's a wonder, though."

"Temper, temper."

The blond just made a disgruntled noise as he heated up the soup and put the bowl on the table. "Shut up and eat, L."

"Can we try saying that a little more nicely?"

"_No_."

L chuckled and obediently ate the soup, sneezing a few more times before the bowl was gone. Not long after he had finished, Mello ushered him to the bed and demanded that he should get a little rest.

"And you had better not get me sick," he added pointedly.

"I'll definitely try not to, if you stay and keep me company tonight."

"Well...alright." The request caught Mello by surprise, but he wasn't complaining. "I'll tell Matt I won't be home tonight."

"I'm going to rest for a while, then. The guest room is across the hall when you get tired."

"Thanks." Mello left L alone for a while, trying to find something to occupy himself with in the house. After watching boring TV shows for a good few hours, he finally resigned himself to going to bed. The guest room was just as nice as the rest of the house, and Mello couldn't remember the last time he had slept in a bed so comfortable. It didn't take long to fall asleep.

He never did remember to tell Matt he wouldn't be home. Oh well.


End file.
